The present invention relates to fluid operated tools. Fluid operated tools are used for many purposes, including tightening and loosening various elements, such as for example, threaded connectors. For tightening or loosening an element it is necessary first to firmly engage it and then to apply a turning force so as to turn the element. In some instances the engagement is quite complicated, and it is necessary to reliably clamp the element first and then to turn it. It is therefore desirable to provide a tool which can perform reliable clamping of the element and then its turning as desired.